(1.) Field
The disclosed methods and systems relate generally to fiber optical communications systems, and more particularly to methods and systems for providing a fiber optic ring.
(2.) Description of Relevant Art
Security and/or surveillance is a seemingly continuous problem which can experience increased emphasis based on local and/or global security threats. The demand for security can also be understood to also increase based on technological advances in networking and/or telecommunications which allow entities to construct and maintain remote facilities that may be unmanned, for example. Costs associated with providing personnel to monitor otherwise remote, unmanned locations, and/or locations at which little if no activity is otherwise expected, can be burdensome to entities that wish to expand and/or are otherwise intertwined with an industry that can be associated with distributed facilities and/or services.
Further, measurement systems that can be distributed, regardless of their application to security systems or otherwise, can be compromised by a failure in one or more components and/or one or more of the communicative links. A measurement system component and/or communications link failure may remain undetected and/or can cause significant degradation in overall system performance.